


Cup of Tea [Arabia Saudí x Irán]

by luiMBQ



Category: Humanized Countries - Fandom
Genre: Historia Corta, Humanized Countries, Other, Ship crack, crack ship, países, países humanizados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Ambos son enemigos jurados, ambas culturas, ambos pueblos nunca se han llevado bien. Aquella enemistad data de hace tantos años que se ve como algo imposible que una plena paz entre ellos sea posible.Sin embargo, debajo de todo aquel telón de odio, se esconde en ambos una pequeña historia de amor.
Relationships: arabiasaudi x iran, suadiarabia x iran
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

Un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, el iraní observa por la ventana como la luz del sol se ha ido, dando pasó a la vista de la Luna, pocas estrellas se ven en el cielo nocturno por culpa de la contaminación luminica de la ciudad.  
Deja escapar un leve suspiro, empañando el cristal; internamente se lamenta no haberse ido antes, ahora debía resignarse a quedarse en esa residencia.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta llama su atención, voltea; su enemigo a llegado nuevamente y tiene en manos una bandeja sobre la cual hay una tetera y dos pequeñas tazas para té. El recién llegado deja la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

Sin muchas ganas, el iraní de ojos verdes se acerca, tomando asiento en una de las sillas. Observa como el más alto comienza a servir el té; 《gracias》susurra cuando se les es entregada una de las tazas.  
Da un ligero sorbo, para pocos segundos después lamentarse haber hecho eso, estaba demasiado caliente, se quemó la lengua.

Una mueca de dolor es lo que revela su rostro, cosa que provoca una ligera risa por parte del otro.

—Sé que es tu naturaleza ser torpe, y aún así me provoca gracia cada cosa que haces mal— menciona el saudí, sentándose en la otra silla disponible.

Ambos quedan frente a frente, siendo la mesa lo único que lo separa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba demasiado caliente?— trata de ponerse a la defensiva, quitarse la culpa de su torpe acción.

—Es un té, es más que claro que iba a estar caliente. Además, desprende humo y la taza se siente caliente, ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras agregar para verte aún más torpe?— vuelve a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Irán ya no responde, solo mira con mala cara al saudí; un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas se posiciona por culpa de la vergüenza que ahora sentía.  
Vuelve a levantar su taza, y antes de dar otro sorbo, sopla para enfriar el líquido (no se volvería a quemar, menos si estaba compartiendo mesa con su enemigo)

—Te irás temprano en la mañana, ¿verdad?— pregunta repentinamente Arabia Saudí.

—Sí.

—¿En verdad tu jefe te creyó que te quedarías con Venezuela?

—Supongo que sí, no me dio una respuesta en realidad.

—De todos los lugares que pudiste haber puesto como cuartada, eliges Venezuela.

—Era el lugar lo suficientemente lejos para poner como excusa "hubo problemas en el vuelo así que tendré que quedarme"

—Bueno, fue tu culpa por no irte a tiempo.

—Fue tu culpa por querer estar conmigo más tiempo.

El silencio nuevamente volvió a la habitación, ambos apartaron las miradas hacia distintas direcciones. Los dos sienten un ligero escalofrío y sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

Toda esta situación está mal; lo peor de todo es que les gusta.

—Esto es estúpido— expresa el iraní.

—¿A que te refieres?

Las miradas de ambos vuelven a conectarse.

—Al amor. Es algo estúpido que... te hace cometer errores.

—¿Qué clase de errores?

—El error de enamorarte de la persona menos indicada, el error de provocarte a ser alguien antinatural.

—Entonces, el amor es un asco.

—Así es.

—¿Somos un asco?

—Supongo.

Silencio nuevamente.

Siempre había silencio, desde el principio de todo esto lo ha habido y no parece acabarse esos momentos donde quedan en un estado de silencio total.  
Tal vez porque nunca sabían que decir, puede ser porque les incomodaba, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que aún siguieran sin creer que eso estaba pasando.

Toda su vida fueron enemigos, y ahora, mantenían una relación en secreto.

Una relación que destruía sus ideales y creencias; era una relación homosexual, secreta, entre dos enemigos, entre dos que eran completamente diferentes.

Odiaban eso.

Pero, no podían negar que el sentimiento de amor era más fuerte que el odio al estar juntos en esta relación


	2. I

Da un sorbo a su taza de té mientras observa desde la ventana como su hermano yace en el jardín tratando de entablar una conversación con el país del que resultó enamorado. El saudí sonríe, le causa ternura ver como su pequeño hermano experimenta el amor e intenta tener una oportunidad con aquel que le ha logrado robar el corazón. Escucha tres toques en la puerta. Sabe quien es sin siquiera tener que preguntar. 《Adelante》dice mientras toma la tetera y comienza a servir en otra taza un poco de té.

Su invitado entra sigilosamente a la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de si, el iraní dice tímidamente 《hola》, camina hasta estar a un lado del saudí.

El de mayor estatura le sonríe y le da la taza de té, advirtiéndole que está caliente (no iba a permitir que Irán se quemará como la última vez)

—Mejor tomemos asiento— indica el árabe señalando la cama que hay en la habitación.

—¿Emiratos puede entrar repentinamente y encontrarnos juntos?— preguntó el de menor estatura cuando ambos se sentaron.

—Está demasiado ocupado tratando de conquistar amorosamente a alguien. No creo que regrese a la habitación en mucho tiempo.

—Eso es bueno, tendremos más tiempo para... pasarla juntos.

—Sí.

Ambos le dan un sorbo a sus respectivas tazas de té.

—¿De qué hablamos?— preguntan a la par, seguido de unas cuantas risas debido al hecho curioso que acababa de pasar.

—No lo sé... ¿qué tal han ido las negociaciones por lo de tu armamento nuclear?— cuestiona el saudí para comenzar a entablar una conversación.

—Mal. Ese yanqui me saca de quicio. Es una lástima que no puedo hacerle nada, pues no me gustaría tener que soportar más de sus sanciones— en el tono de voz que empleaba se notaba bastante el desprecio— No entiendo porque tenía que cambiar, el tratado iba bien, pero, siempre tiene que ser el yanqui quien termina empeorando las cosas.

—Ugh, es tan molesto que se crea con el derecho de hacer lo que quiera solo porque es una "potencia hegemonica"— expresó el otro.

—Pero mira quien lo dice, señor "voy a meter mi narices en Yemen"

—Hey, tú eres el señor "voy a meter mis narices en Yemen"

Quedaron en silencio, mirándose de forma retadora, creciendo tensión en el ambiente. Incluso daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se aventarían mutuamente el té a la cara y comenzarían a pelear.

Eso pasaría, si el _estatus quo_ estuviera presente.

La realidad fue que ambos se echaron a reír, porque reconocía que los dos tenían bien merecido el sobrenombre de "voy a meter mis narices en Yemen". Era una guerra que a ninguno de los dos debía importarles meterse, empero, ya saben como funciona el mundo, a los humanos les encanta meterse en donde no les llaman.

—A todo esto, crees que si esa guerra algún día llegue a su fin, ¿Yemen nos perdone?— preguntó el iraní después de calmar su risa.

—Lo dudo, seguramente nos odiará el resto de su vida— respondió el otro, poniendo una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

"Odiará"

_"Odio"_

Esa palabra con la que se supone debía definirse su relación. La realidad debería ser que estuvieran discutiendo o dándose golpes porqué deberían odiarse. Sus respectivas naciones son enemigas, no es natural que se amen, tendrían que estar odiándose en ese preciso momento; pero por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendían, se amaban.

—El amor es raro— mencionó Irán.

—La última vez habías quedado que el amor era un asco.

—Pues ahora digo que es extraño. Porque lo que es un asco puede comprenderse, pero, el amor es tan incomprensible que le queda mejor la palabra extraño. Hace que todos nos comportemos extraño.

—En eso tienes razón. Lo natural sería que tú y yo nos matáramos, pero, nos amamos. Que extraño.


End file.
